roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Greywolf Kingdom
Greywolf is one of the 4 kingdoms entered in the 3.0.0 update of medieval warfare reforged Kingdom feature The kingdom abandoned its habit of having tents, fire pit of living in nature to have a kingdom with walls, gate, Teleporter, buildings etc. still retains its previous location when the nomad camp was in the mountains but since update 3.0.0 the mine happened to be in the middle of the map being below the outpost. but retains the same places always the kingdom of Korblox would be the sourth, the kingdom of Redcliff the west, Kingdom Overseer the east and finally the kingdom of Greywolf would be the north About Greywolf formerly nomadic, has changed the name and saves has a kingdom like the other four with walls, teleporter and door but also buildings leaving their nomadic past but losing what identified it and having a radical change to how it was as nomads. But they lost their biggest advantage being the domain of the mine in which it was down. From the nomads viewpoint it was far better than being replaced for the new functionality of the flag that must be defended and not bring disadvantage to this faction, as the nomads did not have walls and throne room like the other kingdoms being the main change for his new buildings. Change of Name The name of nomads was changed because it is no longer appropriate for a kingdom being chosen from a list of four names that are Crusader Kingdom, Empyrean Kingdom, Greywolf Kingdom and Stormpeak Kingdom.The winner of the name of Greywolf with 42% of winner a total of 852 on the general vote of votes to choose the name being the name nomads replaced by Greywolf Trivia * The name Crusader for Greywolf could be that since the Greywolf had a color of white in their armor in tier 1 and 2 had a great resemblance to the armor or color relation of the crusades in which white armor being The Crusades were a series of religious wars sanctioned by the Latin Church in the medieval period. * The name Empyrean can be related to the advantageous position of the Greywolf since it is in the highest place and also there is fire and wood is used that is vegetation, having reference to the term of the name of what is the word Empyrean being perfect and with I felt the name also giving it a bit of sacred touch for the kingdom. * the name of StormPeak may be related is a flat top peak, 3,280 m, which is 3.5 nautical miles (6 km) north of Blizzard Peak in the Marshall Mountains, Queen Alexandra Range although it may also be related to name of the game Wow in which there is a mountain that is guarded by high snow beings that protects its place and the weather can push careless people who do not take care of their climate that could fall to suffer damage or die although there may also be more reference of the Wow since the name can also refer to a type of dragon that also inhabits a mountain. being all this reference to the life of the nomads that live in a mountain, it has a dangerous way to climb also you can shoot the enemies or invaders although you also have more reference and it has caves in version 1.0.0 and 2.0 .0 of the game and the privacy to have a kingdom. The dragon is by the reference of the name since it is related to the dragons. Possibly the symbol of StormPeak could have been a dragon. * Greywolf is reference to the wolves in which it is in the mountain although the possible reference to that the wolves are despised by the humans having to far from the cattle and villages. Being a reference to the time in which the nomads were created the kingdom, for the exile option that drew the players from the redcliff, korblox and overseer realms. Only the players belittled by these kingdoms, being a reminder of this past and symbolizing it with a wolf and the color of the iron of its armor that is strong and cold at the same time. * Greywolf has lost places in the update that are the Nomad ruins, Nomads viewpoint and the lake of nomads, but the biggest loss that Greywolf lost and is that it lost its privileged position in the mine that was the kingdom nomads above the entrance that managed to get fast or blocked the other kingdoms and easily gain level with the kills that easily won but they persisted and being replaced by the location below the outpost and the entrance that is Mine Teleporter that no longer allows Greywolf to perform this method of winning kills easily. Reference * Name change to Greywolf External Link * Envelopes the crusaders. * Envelopes the empyrean. * What is StormPeak * StormPeak on Wow * More information about StormPeak in Wow * wolf of Greywolf Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180406 223946045.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223933223.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223814504.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223759377.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223737260.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223719313.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223656462.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223842374.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 224013609.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 224118019.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223833025.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223625414.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223619196.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223539216.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223532457.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223516121.png RobloxScreenShot20180406 223508984.png Category:Kingdoms Category:Factions Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Wiki content Category:Game Mechanics Category:Flag